


Next Time

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to be quiet about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

Rian exhaled and looked up at Edward, who had his head tilted back, the strong line of his throat highlighted. Edward's eyes were closed, his mouth open, and his long blond hair loose, pouring over his shoulders in gentle waves. It was the only thing soft about him; Rian's fingers were closed on a sharp-edged hip, helping Edward balance as he leaned back.

They had to be quiet. Rian gritted his teeth to keep the noise in, but it was hard to keep the bed from shaking against the wall as Edward rode him enthusiastically. He would let out small panting whines occasionally but for the most part Edward kept his cries to wordless gasps, choosing instead to bruise Rian's leg with his automail in a vise-like grip.

If they were caught, the the consequences would be severe. And yet Edward had climbed atop him in bed, kissing him deeply, hands tangling in Rian's shaggy hair. They could share a bed here, but to fool around was to risk the wrath of Winry; Edward's sister-in-law. The children slept right down the hall, as she was fond of reminding them; and the bedroom she shared with her husband was between them and the kids.

He could beg off that Edward had started it, if she got wrench-flingy - because it was the truth. Edward, who had a little too much wine with dinner, was always a little gropey when inebriated and the second they'd gotten into bed he'd had his pants off. He rode Rian now, and Rian's fingers dug into Edward's hips as Edward started to come off him. He was getting tired but Rian was so close to climax that he didn't want Edward to stop. He couldn't roll Edward over and fuck him into the mattress to finish - Edward wailed like a banshee when he came like that - but so help him if the colonel left him blue balled...

Edward doubled over Rian, hands flattening on his bare chest as he gasped. His real hand was tight around his straining cock, and before he could make a noise louder Rian grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him fiercely, swallowing Edward's moan as he came all over the both of them.

He was so close, too. Rian jammed his hips up into Edward, who had tightened on him locked in his orgasm  but Edward wasn't nearly as responsive. Rian groaned, louder than he meant to, holding Edward's hips steady as he fucked up into him. Edward had slumped over his chest, panting into his shoulder as Rian managed to fuck himself out, climaxing hard. His teeth left impressions on Edward's left shoulder as he clamped down to prevent his own cry.

They panted together, laying atop the covers of the small bed they shared in the spare bedroom of Edward's brother's house. Edward cupped Rian's face with his hand, staring down at Rian with a small, amused smile. "Rough," he murmured huskily, the palm of his hand rubbing down Rian's jawline. He leaned in close, lifting his hips up and Rian sliding out of him with a wet sound. "Not rough enough."

"Maybe next time you can show me how you want it done," Rian said as Edward breathed over his face.

Edward grinned, his eyes sparkling in the orange street light that seeped through the blinds. The striped light made him look like a jungle cat. "Next time," he purred, stretching out atop Rian's body. Rian wrapped his arms around Edward, and Edward laid his head against Rian's shoulder, sighing contentedly before drifting off to sleep.

_Next time._


End file.
